


Miscalculations

by TheDoctorsProtege



Category: Fuzzy - Fandom, Sherlock - Fandom, john watson - Fandom, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorsProtege/pseuds/TheDoctorsProtege
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, Sherlock finally decides he will be nice to Watson. Make him a brew. Things don't go the way he planned</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miscalculations

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if read, leave some feedback <3

Sherlock nervously set aside the freshly brewed cup of coffee. He hoped it would cool down in time for John whenever he decided to wake up. However, Sherlock groggily misjudged the distance of the side table from his comfy armchair.

John woke up frantically from hearing the disembodied scream of his flatmate coming from the living room. He quickly rose up from his bed, not exactly sure of what was happening outside. John quietly opened his door and stood up straight from amusement and surprise at what he saw. It was Sherlock, jumping up and down, trying to relieve himself of scalding hot-coffee stained trousers. Apparently going unnoticed, John leaned against the doorway and watched Sherlock hop around. He smiled and let out a slight laugh, which startled Sherlock. The circle spinning, jumping Sherlock noticed John peeking through the doorway with an inquisitive smirk on his face. Sherlock flustered and tried to cover up the accident with a pillow.

“What’s this now?” John opened the door wide enough for himself to step through.

“C-Coffee I made coffee.” Sherlock stuttered embarrassed, as he turned around and shimmied his pants off, quickly grabbing for his robe on the chair.

“You never make coffee… Come on let’s get you to a shower.”


End file.
